


there's something special about me & you

by b_j_hx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, They both are as clueless as each other lmao, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_j_hx/pseuds/b_j_hx
Summary: Crystal is stopping at nothing to get her best friend back after an argument, even if that means hatching an insane plan to sneak into Gigi's house without her knowing and begging for forgiveness. A few truths may come to light in the darkness of Gigi's bedroom.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	there's something special about me & you

As soon as she stepped off the bus at the end of Gigi’s road, Crystal felt the all too familiar _oh shit_ feeling creep up from the pit of her stomach. There was no going back - the bus she’d just taken halfway across town to Gigi’s house was the last one of the night, meaning if this plan of hers went spectacularly wrong, it would mean phoning her mom in the early hours of the morning to come and collect her, probably hysterically crying, to take her home.

Tonight was her last chance to get Gigi back.

As Crystal crept along the quiet street, beautiful houses on either side of her, she wondered if any of Gigi’s neighbours were still up and looking out of their windows, and if so, would they freak out and call the cops thinking Crystal was some kind of burglar. She wasn’t exactly _dressed up,_ it being 11pm and all that, and because she'd had to wait for her mom to go to sleep before sneaking out of her house, she’d left in a pair of Dr Martens, tracksuit bottoms and an oversized hoodie with a crazy, colourful geometric pattern. Add to that the fact her curly hair was very much untamed, albeit squashed under the hood at the moment for warmth, she probably looked very out of place in this posh part of town.

As she neared closer to Gigi’s house, all she could think about was how stupid this whole idea was. She was desperate, sure, but was she _really_ desperate enough to talk to Gigi that she’d slip the spare key from where she knew Mrs Goode hid it by the back door and let herself in, walk up to Gigi’s bedroom and frantically try and explain herself before Gigi kicked her out again? Oh my god. It sounded crazy. But Crystal knew if she texted Gigi saying she was outside, or tried to throw a pebble at her window like Romeo or something like that, Gigi would ignore her. Her best friend ( _well, technically ex best friend_ ) was many things, stubborn definitely being one of them.

Crystal still replayed the day Gigi stopped speaking to her on a loop in her head more times than she’d care to admit, trying to work out where she went wrong, how she could’ve saved their friendship. There was a small part of her that thought Gigi had completely overreacted, but she’d never tell Gigi that. The sight of Gigi in floods of tears in the middle of the hallway at school, Nicky taking her to the bathroom with a protective arm round her ballerina shoulders whilst glaring at Crystal who just stood stock still in the middle of the flow of students still made the sensitive Crystal upset. She hated being on the outs with anyone, preferring to stay neutral and out of any arguments, friendly to everyone in their class, but Gigi was mad with her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She was so deep in thought she actually walked straight past Gigi’s house in the dark, and had to double back. _If anyone’s looking out now, they definitely think I'm a weirdo_ , she thought as she walked up to the French doors round the back of the house that led into the kitchen, prying the loose brick from the wall that she knew the key was hidden behind.

Once inside, she took a moment to gather her thoughts, silently grateful that Gigi didn’t have any pets that may have alerted anyone to her arrival. _I just broke into my best friends house, she is going to kill me, or if not, her mom will_. Crystal had no doubt Gigi had shared all the details of their argument with her mother, as the two of them were so close. The thought of lovely Mrs Goode hating her guts made tears spring to Crystal’s eyes. The first time she’d met Gigi’s mom, she’d complimented one of Crystal’s necklaces, and from that moment on she’d loved her like her own mother.

The whole house was in silence, thankfully. If Gigi’s parents had been watching TV in the living room they’d have seen Crystal and it would’ve been game over. She tiptoed through the dark kitchen before inching her way up the plush carpeted stairs she knew lead to the bedrooms. Luckily she knew Gigi’s house like the back of her hand (meaning she wouldn’t accidentally walk in on Gigi’s parents, thank god), thanks to the girls having sleepovers almost every night, even school nights, for the first few months of their friendship. Crystal felt a pang of nostalgia for how it used to be, when she and Gigi were attached at the hip, wanting to spend every second with each other, spooning in bed and making each other laugh like no one else could. If it was up to her, that never would have changed, but Jaida and Nicky happened, and Gigi always fit in more with them, anyways. Crystal was more the easygoing type, not one to try and fight things that happened naturally, like Gigi finding other friends with more common interests. Crystal knew the bond the two shared was still special, though. She’d written it in Gigi’s last birthday card, _there’s something special about me and you._

Thinking about that card brought a small smile to Crystal’s face. Surely she could make things right with Gigi. That thought in turn gave her the confidence to push open Gigi’s bedroom door. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, maybe Gigi to be asleep, and maybe, shamefully, if she had been, Crystal would’ve sat and watched her for a little while. Gigi was beautiful full stop, but she was even beautiful when she slept, her dark curls fanning the pillow. But as Crystal walked in, Gigi was very much awake, brown hair shoved into a ponytail, glasses on, sat up in bed watching Netflix on her MacBook, and her face turned from confusion to anger quickly.

‘Crystal?’ She hissed, so as not to wake her parents, even though Crystal suspected she was livid with her for turning up uninvited, in the middle of the night.

‘Please, can we talk? This is literally the only way I can think of to get you to talk to me, you won’t answer my texts, you won't talk to me in school, Gigi please?’ _Shit._ Crystal felt herself welling up, cursing herself silently for probably the thousandth time in her life that she was so sensitive.

Gigi seemed to scowl less once she saw how emotional Crystal was, but the words that came out of her mouth still seemed laced with venom. ‘What the _fuck_ have you done, Crystal?’

‘Umm, snuck in through your back door?’ Crystal tried to joke to lighten the mood, but Gigi didn't seem to appreciate it.

‘My mom could’ve seen you, are you stupid?’

‘I know Gee but I honestly didn't know what else to do, you won't talk to me!’ Crystal felt helpless now. This was the part where Gigi kicked her out and never ever spoke to her again.

‘Did you _ever_ consider’, Gigi hissed, shutting her laptop and shuffling to sit up straighter in bed, ‘there is a _very_ good reason for that?’ Her scowl made Crystal want to curl up on the carpet and cry. She’d hurt Gigi, _badly,_ and that was the last thing she’d ever wanted to do. But a part of her was still confused over Gigi’s reaction to the reason they’d argued in the first place.

‘What did I do, Gee, that was _so bad,_ because I honestly don't know anymore’. Crystal finally broke, and the tears flowed freely, and when she looked at Gigi, she saw the brunette was crying too.

‘You really have no idea?’ Gigi sobbed.

‘Was it just about me leaving you at that party? The one where you had to stay at Nicky’s house? Because I apologised for that, and you were so funny with me after, and that’s how we fell out, right?’

Crystal thought back to the night of the party her and Gigi had gone to that had spelt the end for their friendship. It’s true, she’d ditched Gigi midway through the night, and Gigi couldn’t find her and had to stay the night at Nicky’s, and she understood this made Gigi mad because her parents were out of town and she was expecting to stay at Crystal’s, but was that really worth Gigi having a massive go at her the way she had in school the next day? Crystal thought Gigi was happy dancing with Jaida and Nicky at that party, that Gigi wouldn’t mind if she slipped away. She didn't mean to be gone for so long, or forget that her best friend was relying on her to get home.

‘Crystal do you _really_ think I'd be this mad at you for ditching me at a party?’ Gigi rolled her eyes meanly, scoffing.

‘I don't know, you are though aren't you?’ Crystal said helplessly.

‘Oh my god, you really have no idea’. Gigi whispered, like she’d just realised something.

‘No idea about what?’

‘The reason I didn't want to speak to you.’

‘I don't think I do, Gee.’ Crystal smiled apologetically, willing Gigi to expand, to put her out of her misery.

Gigi took a deep breath, and began to explain.

_That night, Crystal had snuck off for a bit to meet someone. She felt awful for not confiding in Gigi, but the truth was, she was scared that being honest with Gigi would drive her even further away from their friendship and closer to the other girls. Crystal had known for a while, now, that she was into girls. More specifically, she was into Gigi, but she’d never tell the other girl that. Gigi would never be an option, she was sure her best friend was as straight as they came. She wanted to experiment, and there was another girl at the party who’d been giving Crystal the eye all night. So Crystal made out with her, in a dark room, while Gigi was dancing downstairs. Or at least she assumed Gigi was downstairs._

‘I went looking for you.’ Gigi said quietly.

Crystal’s heart was in her mouth. She knew what was coming next.

‘I saw you, with that older girl, Crystal.’ Gigi’s voice was devoid of emotion now.

‘So you don't wanna be friends with a lesbian.’ Crystal said, realising that her worst fears were true. Gigi had completely been put off her, in fact she was _disgusted_ with her, for liking girls. So much so she’d refused to speak to Crystal for weeks, had cried when Crystal apologised for ditching her at the party in school the following Monday. Crystal couldn’t take it anymore. She was sobbing, no longer caring if Gigi’s mom heard.

Gigi looked genuinely shell shocked for a moment, like she couldn't believe what was happening. Then, her eyes widened, and she looked upset, and hurt.

‘Oh my god, Crystal, are you fucking _joking_? Are you being serious right now? You honestly -’

Gigi suddenly leapt up out of bed, rushing across her bedroom to Crystal, who had been standing near the doorway since she’d crept in earlier. Crystal didn’t know what to do when Gigi put her hands on her arms, rubbing gently up and down, staring at Crystal with tears in her eyes, before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

‘Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, don't you _dare ever_ think I would _ever_ hate you for being gay.’ Gigi said fiercely into her curly hair. Crystal felt a massive wave of relief pass over her, but she was still so confused. When Gigi pulled back to look at her again, she said quietly ‘I can’t believe you would ever think that of me.’ The hurt on Gigi’s face was enough to bring fresh tears to her eyes.

Crystal felt like her heart was going to break. ‘I’m so confused, Gigi.’ Then she was crying freely again, and Gigi was too.

‘You wrote in my birthday card, Crystal, _there’s something special about me and you_ , you said, and then you kissed some random girl at a party and forgot all about me.’

‘What?’ Crystal whispered, genuinely shocked. ‘You're mad because I didn't come out to you first? I'm so sorry Gee, for ever ever assuming you’d judge me.’

‘No, you don’t get it, _fuck,_ you know I'm bad with words.’ Gigi giggled sadly, sniffling, both girls still crying.

‘Crystal, I thought you liked me. I thought it too, that we might be more than friends. That’s what I thought you meant, in the card.’

‘You knew I liked you?’ Crystal said quietly, not believing where this evening had gone. Her brain couldn’t process everything that was going on.

‘I can’t believe you didn't clock that I liked _you_ ’. Gigi whispered.

 _What the fuck?_ Surely this was all a dream, and she was about to wake up in her own bed, ready for another day of school where Gigi ignored her.

‘You liked _me?_ ’ She squeaked.

‘Oh my god, Crystal Elizabeth.’ Gigi said, mock-irritated, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. ‘Kiss me.’

An hour or so later, Gigi was back in her bed watching Netflix again, this time curled up against Crystal’s chest, content. Her hand reached up to play with one of Crystal’s curls lazily.

‘Promise it’s always gonna be me and you.’ Gigi whispered.

‘Promise.’ Crystal replied, planting a kiss on top of Gigi’s head.

‘I wanna go back to the way we used to be, I want you here every night.’ Gigi said, reaching up inside Crystal’s hoodie and stroking the soft skin of her stomach.

‘Inseparable?’ Crystal giggled, Gigi’s fingers slightly ticklish.

‘Soulmates.’ Gigi said seriously.

‘We are soulmates, baby G.’

‘No more kissing people that aren't me.’ Gigi said teasingly, now playing with the top of Crystal’s track pants.

‘Promise. What are you doing there, Gig?’ Crystal questioned, noticing Gigi’s slender fingers creeping lower.

‘Wanna touch.’ Gigi whispered seductively.

Crystal felt her heart go into overdrive. She still hadn’t quite comprehended the fact that this evening had gone better than she could’ve ever imagined, to the point she was lying in bed with her beautiful best friend, who wanted to do _that_.

‘Maybe I should sneak into your house more often.’

‘That you should do.’

And then Gigi’s lips were on hers, and all Crystal could think was _me and you._


End file.
